


Pumpkins

by CerealMonster



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: Donut is ready for Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I wrote in like 5 minutes to get out before Halloween ended lol

"Donut, is that what I think it is?" 

"Wash, hear me out-"

"That's the sixth one you've brought home this week." 

Donut dropped the pumpkin down onto the table in front of where Wash read the newspaper and pouted. 

"It's Halloween, Wash! You're _supposed_ to decorate with spooky Jack-O-Lanterns!" 

Wash sighed, surveying the gourd in front of him. "It's October 2nd. They'll all be rotten before Halloween." 

"But sweetie," Donut whined, walking around the table to wrap his arms around Wash's shoulders and resting his chin atop his husband's head, "we have to get in the spirit of things- The buildup is half the fun!" 

"...I'm going to have to prep it for carving though, won't I?" 

Donut smiled sheepishly and planted a kiss atop Wash's head. "Well, you always do such a good job..." 

Wash rolled his eyes as he stood to face Donut, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Fine. But, only because I love you." 

Donut smiled. "I love you too-" 

"And, because you already bought it." 

"Don't ruin the mood!" Donut scowled and playfully swatted Wash's shoulder.

Wash laughed and pulled Donut into a kiss. "Better?" He asked as they broke apart, still holding his lover close. 

Donut grinned as he moved in for another kiss in response.


End file.
